Eldersbane Nergigante
Dragon|ailments = Dragonblight|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Eldersbane Nergigante is a Deviant of Nergigante. Aesthetic Differences Eldersbane Nergigante's body has a blue tint, with gunmetal-colored scales and steel-blue horns. The accents on its body have become more reddish, and its horns are slightly larger and more pointed. They are also covered in spiny, scale-like layers of keratin. Instead of turning from white to black, its spikes will grow in as a bluish-silver color before turning the same gunmetal shade as its body. Occasionally, crystals can form on its spikes after they have grown in and darkened. It is also larger than the standard Nergigante. Explanation for Differences A Nergigante that has preyed upon a variety of Elder Dragon species and absorbed a large influx of bioenergy. It can now use this stored bioenergy to increase its physical power and even use the mysterious Dragon element. Abilities Eldersbane Nergigante can regenerate at a much faster rate than its standard counterpart. It is also capable of forming crystiallized spikes of bioenergy on its developed spikes, allowing it to use the Dragon element in its physical attacks while giving them a wider range. Attacks Level I-V Rapid Regeneration: '''Eldersbane Nergigante grows spikes on its damaged parts much faster, and they also take less time to harden. '''Crystal Spikes: '''When the spikes on of one of its parts have darkened, Eldersbane Nergigante can grow crystal spikes on that part. While it has crystal spikes on a part, attacks from that part will do more damage and cause Dragonblight. '''Crystal Horns: '''When Crystal Spikes form on its head and torso, its horns will become covered in a crystialline exterior. This makes them larger, extending their range, and also makes them much harder to break. '''Digging Horns: '''In a manner slightly like Diablos, the monster sticks one of its horns into the ground and slashes with it in a forward arc. If its horns have '''Rising Charge: It lowers its head and charges before taking to the air mid-charge and uppercutting with its horns. 'Absolution's Impact: '''An even more devastating version of the Extinction's Crash attack that is only performed when Eldersbane Nergigante has crystal spikes on all of its parts. It takes to the sky and roars before diving headlong into the ground, instantly scattering all the spikes on its body as it does. The crystals on its body will fly out a short distance before exploding into shrapnel. Enraged Only '''Energy Geyser: '''The monster raises a forelimb high into the air and comes crashing down with all its might, creating a tall geyser of bioenergy in front of it. This geyser causes Dragonblight. '''Raging Bull's Charge: '''It paws at the ground before charging forward at a rapid pace and striking enemies with its horns. If its horns are crystallized, it will scatter a burst of crystal shards upon impact. '''Repeated Horn Smash: '''Eldersbane Negigante headbutts the ground with its horns three times, readjusting itself with each strike. This attack can scar its head and cause it to form spikes.l If there If its horns are crystaillized, it will scatter crystal shards in front of it. '''180° Horn Strike: '''The monster sticks one horn into the ground and drags it in a forward semicircle. If its horns are crystaillized, it will scatter crystal shards in front of it. Levels VI-X '''Scorpion Stinger: '''Eldersbane Nergigante flies into the air and strikes forward with its tail, dragging it through the ground as it does. This attack can scar the tail and form spikes, and if there are already spikes on its tail they will be scattered in a forward burst. Enraged Only '''Shredding Wing Slide: '''It leaps to an enemy's position and performs a sliding tackle with its wing. This attack can break its wing and cause spikes to form, and if there are already spikes on its wing they will be scattered to its sides. '''Horn Drag: '''Eldersbane Nergigante sticks one of its horns into the ground and flies forward in a horizontal line. If its horns are crystallized, it will scatter Dragonblight-inflicting crystal shards to its sides. Levels XI-XV '''Dual Talon Smash: '''It strikes once with its right foreleg, then once with its left. This attack can wound its forelegs and cause spikes to form, but if there are already spikes on its forelegs they will be scattered in an arc. Enraged Only '''Forces Of Life And Devastation: '''This attack is only performed when Eldersbane Nergigante has crystal spikes on all of its parts. It flies into the air and roars as if it is about to perform Extinction's Crash or Absolution's Impact, but instead of crashing to the ground it remains in the air and starts to build up energy. Suddenly, it releases all of its stored energy in a brilliant blue flash that sends all the spikes and crystals on its body flying. This attack causes extremely high damage and Dragonblight, and can cause hunters with low enough defense to instantly cart. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Gerontodrakia * Suborder: Venatodrakia * Family: Nerugi Habitat Range Eldersbane Nergigante has no determined territory and will follow its prey almost anywhere, even to the extreme temperatures of the Frozen Cliffs and the Volcanic Coast Ecological Niche To help cull the population of Elder Dragons and ensure that they do not overpopulate or disturb the ecosystem, Eldersbane Nergigante preys upon other Elder Dragons. Unlike its normal counterpart, it can wield the Dragon element thanks to possessing large stores of bioenergy within its body. This and its greater size and strength allow it to prey upon strong, healthy Elders as well as weak and dying ones. Ironically enough, Eldersbane Nergigante can disturb the ecosystem in its attempts to prevent other Elders from doing the same, as its appearance usually causes them to flee their territory. Biological Adaptations Being exposed to large quantities of bioenergy has given the Eldersbane Nergigante an increased healing factor, meaning that the spikes on its body grow and harden much faster. These spikes are also slightly larger in size. As it now has access to the Dragon element and much greater physical power, it is now a threat not only to minor Elder Dragons but even to First-Class monsters such as Fatalis and Alatreon. Behavior Despite its increased power and size, Eldersbane Nergigante displays the same single-minded focus on destruction. However, this only makes it more dangerous, as it will ignore all of its pain and self-preservation instincts if it believes that it can bring down its prey. It is hostile to almost all living creatures due to seeing them as either rivals or prey, and due to this mindset it will focus entirely on victory when faced with a foe. Description Notes * When enraged, blue smoke will emanate from its nostrils and particles of bioenergy will swirl around it. * Unlike its normal counterpart, Eldersbane Nergigante cannot become fatigued. * Its horns, front limbs, wings, and tail can be broken. Its tail can also be severed. ** Breaking its spikes will not grant part break rewards. The only break reward is from breaking the horns. * Eldersbane Nergigante's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Eldersbane Nergigante can be carved 4 times. * Credit to Dragonzilla for inspiring its description. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance